Answer Me This
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Hermione and Harry relax one evening by answering a Witch Weekly quiz, of all things. And in the process they find out something about the each other


I wrote this a long, long time ago as a response to some challenge or another, and I finally am getting around to sharing it with the rest of the world.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not making any money, I'm just a broke college student :)<p>

Answer Me This…

Harry staggered into his and Hermione's Heads common room. He had just suffered through four hours of Quidditch practice and he was exhausted. "Hey, 'Mione." He passed through the common room and into his bedroom. Hermione heard the shower turn on, then off again a few minutes later.

When Harry reappeared, he was in sweatpants and socks with no shirt. He flopped down on the couch and pulled Hermione's feet into his lap. He started rubbing Hermione's feet, an action they were both comfortable with, then chuckled.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"'Witch Weekly?' 'Mione, I know you're bored now that our N.E.W.T.s are done and we're still in school, but I never knew you to be so desperate."

Hermione pointedly ignored him, and flipped a page. Then, slyly, she murmured, "Hey, Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Yes, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked back at the magazine as she said, "Will you take this quiz with me? 'How Well do You Know Your Best Friend?'"

Harry laughed. "Sure thing. You ask first, then I'll ask."

Hermione nodded and folded the magazine. "You're answering for me… When was the last time I was really mad?"

Harry grinned. "You don't get mad. You may be particularly _determined_, but angry is not a word I have ever really associated with you. Actually, the last time you were angry was probably at Umbridge in fifth year."

Hermione grinned. "Correct. Next question, what is my greatest fear?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Failing all your N.E.W.T.s?"

Hermione scowled. "No, smart arse. Losing you to Voldemort. Now that that's not feasible, anything happening to you."

"Or Ron?"

"Ron's dispensable," Hermione joked. "Of course I don't want anything to happen to Ron, either. Ready for the next question?" She waited for Harry's nod before reading the next question. "What's my favorite kind of weather?"

"Rain or snow. Any weather that will give you an excuse to stay inside either reading or doing homework."

Hermione blushed. "Right. You're two for three right now… If I could choose between doing well in school and falling in love—which would I choose?"

"Doing well in school, because it enables you to get a high paying job. If you can support yourself, that's what you want. Of course, you want love, too, but school is your priority."

"Again, correct," Hermione said. "Who was my first kiss with?"

"Krum. Next question."

"Nope! I've never been kissed! You've gotten two out of five wrong, Harry, I thought you'd be able to do better… What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"

"Any of 'the Trio's' adventures. Next?"

"What would make my perfect meal?"

"Lasagna, salad with croutons, and cheesecake, not made by house-elves."

Hermione beamed. "Redeeming yourself, I see, Mr. Potter… What charm do I use the most?"

"Oculus reparo, definitely. Although alohomora is a very close second."

Hermione hugged Harry quickly. "I'm impressed by how much you notice about me!" She was inwardly pleased, because she was totally head-over-heels for her best friend. "How many kids do I want, and what would their names be?"

"Between two and four. Top names: Lucy, Lily, James, Sirius, Harry Jr—" He froze.

Hermione's brain was flying a million miles a minute. _Harry junior? Does that mean that he wants to marry me? Am I going to be the mother of his children? Could he love me back?_ She cleared her throat. "What's my favorite piece of clothing?"

"My red snitch patterned boxers that you filched from the laundry at Grimmauld Place—Yes, I noticed that they were missing, 'Mione, but I don't mind."

Hermione flushed bright red. "If I had to choose a mode of transportation, would it be broom, Portkey, or Floo powder?"

"None of the above, apparition all the way."

"Answer the _question_, Harry." Hermione grinned, drumming her fingers against the magazine in her lap.

"Portkey."

"What is my dream job?"

"The Ministry of Magic representative director of the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare." Harry answered with a grin. "Or, as Ron would say, 'The head of bloody _spew_.'"

Hermione attempted to frown at Harry, but laughed instead. "How many times have we had butterbeer together?"

Harry bit his lip. "Umm… 41?"

Hermione did some quick addition in her head, then nodded. "41." She read the next question, shook her head, then said, "We'll skip that one."

"No!" Harry said, "What's the question?"

"Which Quidditch position am I best for? But, of course, I don't play Quidditch because I don't fly…"

"Chaser," Harry interjected calmly. "You're focused, smart, and have a mean arm—and you're ambidextrous. You'd be _perfect_ as a Chaser."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you say so, I'll believe you. Next question… What is my favorite hex?"

"Rictusempra," Harry answered immediately. "These questions are really easy."

"If I could be any animagus form, what would I be?"

Harry chuckled. "You're ultimate role model is Professor—err… Headmistress McGonagall; and she's an animagus cat, so I think you'd be some sort of cat, too."

Hermione shrugged. "Either a cat or a Kneazle. Maybe a mix, like Crookshanks. Ready for the next question?"

"Of course."

"If I was hiding something in my room, what would it be?"

"You're hiding a few trashy romance novels, I think…"

Hermione pursed her lips. "How did you know that?"

"I saw one on the floor by your bed one time when you called me in to help you button up the back of your shirt."

Hermione wriggled her toes in Harry's lap. "Oh… What's my favorite thing about you?"

"Obviously the fact that I'm famous and vanquished Lord Voldemort… Just kidding… My sense of humor and my eyes."

Hermione tisked. "That was a no brainer… Last question! Do I have any birthmarks, and if I do, where are they?"

"Not that I know of…"

"You're right… No birthmarks." She stood and switched her position so that she was snuggled up against Harrys' chest. "Your turn asking the questions, Harry."

Harry took the magazine and balanced it on one knee. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and then asked the first question. "When was the last time I was really mad?"

Hermione grinned. "Easy as pie. You were last truly angry when Lucius Malfoy crucioed me during the Final Battle. I mean, you'd already killed Voldemort… and you killed Lucius—I still can't believe you did that, Harry!"

Harry nodded. "What is my greatest fear?"

Hermione beamed. "Another easy one. Losing Ron and I, or any of the Weasleys… Or anyone else in the Order of the Phoenix. They're the only family you've got, so you hold them close."

Harry nodded. "What's my favorite kind of weather?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Temperature: 65-75, Wind: three to five miles per hour, partly cloudy under clear blue skies. Also known as: perfect Quidditch conditions."

Harry grinned and kissed Hermione's temple. "If I could choose between doing well in school or falling in love—which would I chose?"

Hermione snorted. "You've never much cared about school, so—of course—falling in love. This way, you can have a big, blood family and surround yourself with love and happiness all the time. Next question, please."

"Who was my first kiss with?"

"On the lips, Cho Chang; but over all—I mean, besides your mother, of course—I think me. I mean, when I kissed your cheek after fourth year…"

"Yes, Hermione, I get it. Your answers, as always, are _painfully_ detailed… Next question: What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"

"Definitely killing Lucius Malfoy after he crucioed me. Before that, going to the Ministry of Magic in fifth year."

"Yes, yes, yes! What would make my _perfect_ meal?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Um… Shepherd's pie with fresh bread and treacle tart. Also, pumpkin juice or butterbeer. You'd also want lots of people with you, so that there would be laughter and conversation."

Harry shook his head. "No surprise, you're completely correct. What charm do I use the most?"

"Expelliarmus. It's your trademark, Harry. Everyone knows that."

"How many kids do I want and what would their names be?"

"You want a huge family, so probably between three and six children. I would imagine that your first picks of names would include: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Albus, Minerva, Hermione, and Ronald."

Harry nodded. "You missed Molly and Arthur, though. Next question?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, then. What is my favorite piece of clothing?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd say your Quidditch robes, but I actually think it would be the first sweater that Mrs. Weasley ever made you because it was so full of love and dedication."

"If I had to choose a mode of transportation, would it be broom, Portkey, or Floo powder? Hermione, if you don't get this…" He grinned.

"Broom, obviously. Can we move on to real questions now?"

"What is my dream job?"

"You'd really like to play Seeker for Puddlemere United, but you fear it will increase your fame just that much more. Also, you feel obligated to become an Auror because there are so many dark wizards still on the loose. Harry, I really think you should go for it and follow your dream."

Harry smiled his sideways grin and hugged Hermione tightly. "Thanks, 'Mione, that's what I was thinking, too." He looked down for the next question. "How many times have we had butterbeer together?"

"41, as we established earlier. Next question…"

"Which Quidditch position am—"

"Seeker. Duh…"

"What is my favorite hex?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Um… Err… Hmmm…." She rubbed her hands together. "I think, as long as you're not around Voldemort, you like using serpensortia, because it freaks everyone out, but you can make sure the situation is completely in control. You also like tantellegra and the Jelly-Legs Jinx."

"If I could be any animagus form, what would I be?"

"Ooh, another good question!" She fell silent and stared into the fire for a few minutes before she snapped her fingers. "You'd be a shaggy, black dog, just like Sirius. This, because he was your first family figure. You wouldn't be a stag because your Patronus already is."

Harry nodded. "How you knew that… 'Mione, I never knew you cared so much!"

"Of course I care! I bet I don't get any questions wrong."

"Okay, then, next question! If I was hiding something in my room, what would it be?"

Hermione blinked. "Well, you're hiding all the shards of Sirius's mirror in the bottom of your trunk. You also have the Snitch your father swiped when the Marauders were at Hogwarts. Remus gave you that, but you weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"Then how did you know?" Harry asked gently.

"Harry, I was there when Remus gave it to you. I was—I was under the invisibility cloak trying to—" Hermione gulped. "Ron and I were afraid you were sneaking away and doing yourself harm because you felt bad about all the deaths in the Final Battle. I was just trying to keep you safe." She bit her lip. "Are you mad?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course I'm not mad, 'Mione. Do you know what my favorite thing about you is?"

Hermione clapped her hands and kissed Harry's cheek. "That was a really nice segue, Harry! And yes, I do, my brain."

Harry laughed out loud. "Ha! Nope, your hair."

"What?"

"Yes, 'Mione! I _love_ your hair, and your hands."

"Huh?"

"Yes. I love your hands. They're so elegant, with long fingers, clean fingernails… I love how the fourth finger on your writing hand is permanently calloused and that your thumb always has ink on it."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, thank you so much, Harry!"

Harry nodded. "Last question, do I have any birthmarks, and if I do, where are they?"

"Nope! Your scar is it, but that doesn't really count."

Harry grinned. "You only got one wrong, but you still lose the bet! What do I get?"

Hermione met Harry's gaze boldly. "What do you want?"

Harry licked his lips. "You." He grinned at Hermione's shocked expression before fluttering his eyes closed. One of his hands burrowed into her curly hair and the other cupped her cheek. His lips slanted over Hermione's and his tongue slid along Hermione's lips. Mouths opened, tongues pressed against each other… Harry broke away and pressed kisses along the column of Hermione's throat. "Answer me this… Do you feel the same way I do?"

Hermione nodded in response and pulled Harry towards her again.


End file.
